


Broom Cupboard Encounters

by SherlockNadal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockNadal/pseuds/SherlockNadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slughorn's Christmas Party was Luna's first ever date; how was she supposed to know that she wasn't expected to finish it off by giving herself to her partner for the evening?</p>
<p>From Harry's first sexual experience, that evening in a small broom cupboard, follows many more encounters with young, beautiful women...</p>
<p>This is pretty much just pure unabated smut, but I will try to weave in some kind of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna Lovegood

“Thanks for a great evening, Luna.” Harry said sincerely.

He was escorting his date back to her common room after Slughorn's Christmas party. It had turned out to be an entertaining occasion, what with Luna's ramblings about vampires and nargles.

Luna turned to face him with a light smile and absent eyes. “Oh, that's okay. I had quite a nice time as well.”

Harry had been admiring her dress all evening. It looked weird, obviously, covered with glittering stones and colourful feathers, but the more he had looked at it as the party had gone on, the more he had begun to appreciate how it clung to her fifteen year old body. It was short enough that it displayed her long, supple and muscular legs (the results of long walking holidays with her father, Harry assumed) and it clung quite nicely to her developing breasts. But Harry had quickly shaken these thoughts out of his head: Luna was just his friend, and quite a young friend at that.

Suddenly, she stopped next to a broom cupboard door. “This ought to do, don't you think?”

Before Harry could answer, she opened the door and slipped quietly inside. The wizard shrugged his shoulders and followed her; this was hardly the weirdest thing that Luna had ever done, after all.

It was dark and confined inside. Harry could barely stretch his arms out without bumping into something, and yet he could not see Luna through the thick darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of dainty fingers handle the zipper of his trousers. Harry quickly cast a 'lunos' charm in alarm; the room now illuminated, he could see his fifteen year old date for the night kneeling in front of him. Her head was level with the waistline of his trousers, and her fingers still tried to pull down the zipper.

“Luna!” Harry hissed. “What on earth are you doing?”

She looked up at him innocently. “I thought this was what I was supposed to do at the end of the date? That's what the other girls told me.”

The Chosen One furrowed his brow. “What?”

“They told me that you would expect me to finish the date by sucking on your penis.”

Harry looked at her, shocked. Those words just did not seem right coming from Luna Lovegood's innocent, young mouth. But at the same time, he knew that he didn't want her to stop. Harry was a sixteen year old guy at the height of his puberty. Having a girl, and a pretty one at that, on her knees and literally asking to suck his cock had been something that had occupied a fair few of his dreams, recently.

“Well...” Harry contemplated. “Do you want to?”

He hoped she'd say yes.

“I am rather curious, actually.” Luna replied. “I've heard that a man's penis tastes quite like a dirigible plum, though I am rather sceptical myself bec...”

Harry stopped her mid-sentence. He was usually pretty patient with Luna's ramblings, but not when they were delaying his first ever blowjob.   
Harry was feeling rather slow as he realised that he was finally going to have his first sexual experience, and he didn't quite know what she was doing until he suddenly felt her hands slipping into the waistband of his trousers, to haul them down over his hips and down his legs - then off completely.

He felt her hands slide up his thighs and then she was touching him through his boxer shorts, feeling him out, checking the goods.

A wave of panic rippled over the Chosen One. This was the first time he had ever shown himself to a girl – what if he wasn't big enough? Good enough? 

Shyly, Harry pulled his robes off so that he stood entirely naked, bar his boxers, over the girl who leaned between his legs. It had never even occurred to Harry that he would lose his virginity to Luna Lovegood. She was pretty, definitely, but her innocence and loyalty had always shrouded these assets in Harry's eyes. She was like a sister; like Hermione. She wasn't supposed to be on her knees, touching his cock from his thin boxers.

But he felt himself begin to balloon upwards nonetheless. A tent formed in his underwear, which Luna eyed and handled somewhat curiously.

He was just beginning to get used to her being down there when she took him by surprise yet again by pulling his underwear down as well - leaving him completely exposed and a little vulnerable. It sprang out from its confines and hit her in the eye.

Luna giggled. “It's rather large, isn't it?”

Her hands closed around the base of his shaft, and before he had a chance to look down again and see what she was doing, how she was responding to the appearance of his unconcealed erection - he felt his sensitive staff enveloped by her soft, wet, hot mouth.

Feeling her tongue swirling around his pulsing cock, he couldn't keep a low groan from escaping his mouth, sealing his lips too late for the sound to slip out. He paused - and Luna paused - but there didn't seem to be any obvious signs that there was anybody outside the broom cupboard to hear them.

Luna tied her loose, messy hair back behind her head (while continuing to move her mouth up and down his length) so that he caught the incredibly sexy but somehow surreal sight of the beautiful blonde kneeling under him, his hardness dimly clasped in her mouth. She looked up at him, smiling, totally unembarrassed by their position. 

With her lips stretching around his full girth, gliding down to sink as far as she could down his shaft, she  
licked him, caressing his shaft with her velvet cheeks, running her lips down his length. Somehow, Harry got the impression she'd done this plenty of times before. Either that or she was just a natural. Certainly, he didn't like the idea that Luna Lovegood had lost her virginity before him.

She was so good, though. If she had been with guys before, then he had something to be thankful for in how she now knew exactly how to please him. The way her lips lingered around the tip of his cock, the way her hands gripped his shaft tight, but not too tight. The way she moaned as she sucked on him, the vibrations of her voice adding to the sensations she was giving him, but more importantly making him feel she was enjoying the experience as well as he was. The way she pulled him out and just seemed to revel in contact with his rigid manhood, rubbing it against her pretty face, indulging in the obscene contact she was permitted. Harry groaned so loudly as she smeared his cock over her pale skin, leaving a thin sheen of her own saliva behind.

She put it back in her mouth, only deeper this time. Harry spluttered as she moved further and further down his length, until her pink lips were splayed around his hilt and her nose was buried deep into his curly pubic hair. His sensitive tip bumped against the back of her throat but she didn't gag, and managed to keep it there for an inhumanly long time. She clenched his buttocks as she tried to take it in even deeper, until she started to choke on his massive length. Her mouth started to vibrate with every choke, which only served to stimulate Harry further.

“Oh... Merlin. Luna...”

She seemed to know what was about to happen because she let him pull his long, saliva-covered cock out from deep within her throat, and presented her face to him. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her mouth was opened wide, with her pink tongue stuck out.

Harry only had to give himself a couple of tugs before he met his end. A thick rope of white cum shot from the end of his long cock and settled over one of the blonde's eyes. Luna squealed in delight as several more loads followed, embedding themselves in her hair and over her nose. With a groan, Harry released one last rope onto her waiting tongue. Panting, he observed his masterpiece. Luna's pretty face was absolutely covered in his thick, pearly genetic material.

Happily, she swallowed the small load that he had deposited on her tongue and nodded approvingly. 

“It tastes salty.” She giggled. “I rather like it.”

The layer of cum coating her face was starting to roll downwards now, so that it hung from her chin. Some dripped down to stain her glittery dress, but Luna didn't seem to care. Unselfconsciously she began to scrape it from her face and out of her eyes, before licking her fingers clean. Harry thought that she looked quite proud as she opened her mouth to show him the sperm she had collected on her tongue, before gulping it down. 

“Merlin, Luna.” Harry panted. “That was absolutely fantastic. Have you done that before?”

She gave him a look of remarkable innocence for someone whose face was still lightly permeated with sperm. 

“No. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

She stood up and casually cast a cleaning charm over her face, siphoning any remnants of Harry's release from her flushed skin, before making for the exit.

“Wait, Luna...” Harry called before she reached the door. “Don't you want me to, you know, help you? In return?”

“Oh, okay.” Luna looked genuinely surprised. 

She turned back towards Harry and started casually stripping off her glittering dress. One again, the wizard marvelled at how matter-of-factly she was taking all of this. But such thoughts were quickly forgotten as Luna slipped her dress over her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. All things considered, Harry was not particularly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Luna had a much better body than Harry had ever given her credit for, he realised as he saw it whole for the first time. Her breasts were much larger than he had anticipated, and were capped with tiny pink nipples; Harry thought that they were absolutely mesmerising. 

Luna asked: “Why are you staring at my boobs, Harry? Is there something wrong with them?”

She sounded genuinely worried.

Harry moved forwards to touch them, gently. They were firm in his hand.

“They're perfect, Luna.” Harry said honestly. “Now stop worrying and lie down.”

She did as he asked, wincing as her bare buttocks pressed against the cool stone floor. Harry knelt down over her, and he was soon gliding down her velvet stomach, planting little kisses around her navel, down her abdomen, the scent of her sex growing all the time as he approached the cleft between her thighs.

The real spicy scent of female sexual arousal.

Harry settled between her thighs, a little dazed by the prospect of what he was going to do. Luna was lying under him, now, pushing herself up so that her bare breasts touched Harry's chest, and her rubbery nipples rubbed teasingly against his skin.

She eased her thighs apart as much as she was able, and he was presented with the enticing aroma of her sex. Briefly, he kissed his way along the outline of her sex, instinctively. Luna lifted her head to peer down on him, checking on him, reassuring him that he was doing okay. While she watched, he buried his face in her pussy, pushing his mouth and nose into her heat, his tongue sneaking out between his lips to taste her salty juices as he inhaled her scent with a breath loud enough for her to hear how much he loved it.

It was really happening - he was being blessed with the most intimate contact possible, with a goddess of unparalleled beauty.

And he loved it.

He loved the way she tasted, he loved the earthy scent accented by her perfume, he loved the softness of her shaved pussy, the furious heat of her body.

He adored the way she responded to him.

How could any red-blooded male refuse to go down on a girl if it was this pleasurable? 

Harry started slow - licking and kissing her tender lips gently, nudging his nose against her clit, but not devoting too much attention to it as he indulged himself in coursing his tongue through her searing groove, lapping up her copious tangy juices. 

Then he was covering her slit with his hot mouth, penetrating her with his tongue, sucking on her as he wedged himself into her, his nose crushing up against her sensitive button. His fingers brushed her thighs, traced the irresistible feminine shape between her legs, and when she was ready, found their way inside her pussy.

She was doing a good job at keeping herself quiet, but the way she moved her hips as he ate her, he was certain she was enjoying it. Down there between her thighs, he almost forgot himself that they were doing this in a broom cupboard, where anybody could walk in and find them.

Luna had to pat his head in warning whenever he lost himself in it too much, and began to quietly moan as he responded to the joy of fucking her sweet pussy with his mouth.

After a while, he came to recognize her movements, so he could translate her body language, he could tell exactly what got her going most, when things were getting a little intense and needed to ease back, and when she was itching for more, stronger, harder.

When things got a little too much for her, he softened his approach, dwelled on languorous licks of the tongue over her soft folds. He teased her with her panties, pulling them tight so the sodden cotton sank into her slit, and gently sawing against her pussy lips as he licked her, adding a different texture to his treatment of her. 

 

Harry had no idea how long he was given between Luna's shapely thighs, though a few times he glimpsed her peeking to check in on him - and each time he did his best to show that he was loving every minute of this, to persuade her to continue, not to call a halt on his account.

He got into a rhythm where he could spare a hand to spread over her smooth belly, and then reach up to cup her breasts and pinch her stiff nipples, but then as he came to focus a little more on her clit, licking her around it, pressing his hot mouth down, sucking as much as she could stand - she started to take charge.

Her hands moved over his head, her fingers initially stroking him, coursing through his hair to encourage him, to guide him to follow the pace she needed, match her own innate rhythm.

And then she was holding him, pulling him in, crushing his face against her smoldering, soaking sex as her hips writhed underneath him, and it got so that she was furiously fucking his face, and he was almost a bystander.

It wasn't much longer before she was furiously humping his face, and then shuddering and bolting and bucking all around him, her wetness suddenly everywhere - hot and sticky and salty and tangy, and so very sexy, so very her.

Eventually, as he moved up beside her, having cleaned her up with his tongue as best as he was able, she was still out of breath, though eager to kiss him, to find a silent way to express her wonder and gratitude and joy at the experience he'd just given her.

“That was enjoyable. Thank you, Harry.” 

He lay behind her, spooned against her back now as she curled up slightly, letting his cock settle between her buttocks. His head tucked over her shoulder so he could kiss her cheek. He could still smell the scent of her sex along with her sweet perfume, and it thrilled him. 

Luna felt his hardness throb back to life, and now pushed her behind back against him, wanting more, wiggling her hips a little so she could feel it against her, check out his shape.  

Harry was a little startled as she wriggled free from his grasp to sit over him, all flushed with the shine of perspiration across her forehead, her body now covering his, her knees sliding along by his hips as she straddled him.

Was she really going to do what he thought she was?

Her face was all lit up by her pretty smile, her eyes dancing with the flames of overwhelming lust. She brought a finger up to her lips to remind him to keep quiet, and then she was letting her body slide down onto his - his rock-hard cock was suddenly engulfed by the most exquisite heat and vice-like tightness.

He was inside Luna.

She was showing great skill in keeping herself quiet as she rode him, though her face was so very expressive in revealing to him exactly how intense the sensations were for her as she gyrated her hips to rise and fall on his shaft. 

She was also doing well at keeping flat against his body in an attempt to minimize how obvious it would look to any witnesses that she was on top of Harry, fucking him raw.

He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to cope with this, the energy flowing through his body was just intense, her tight pussy squeezing him so tight he could feel the end beginning to build.

But she stopped, and now moved to encourage him to spoon her once again, and Luna engineered their positions so that Harry could slide back inside her from behind.

It was slower this way, but no less intense. She could no longer gag him herself any more, so he had to take care to control his urges to moan, but he found himself concentrating to delay his climax, which put paid to his noise. 

As he held her, driving into her from behind, it seemed such an intimate position, allowing him to be so close to her - really, just wiggling his hips a little to move within her tight pussy, rather than having to pound her. His hand slipped around to touch her breasts, and now she grabbed it, redirecting it down between her legs, where he could seek out her little clit even while he continued to penetrate her.

Then subtly, so well-controlled, she leaned back against his shoulder, her cheek nudging up against his, and she was whispering: "It's happening again, Harry.”

It wasn't quite as strong as her previous ones, but just as beautiful, and the way her thighs clamped together, squeezing his manhood within her tight pussy, there was no way he could hold back this time.

As she shivered and shook, doing incredibly well to remain silent as the forceful climax washed over her, Harry let himself go, his hot seed bubbling up and erupting deep within her. 

For once, Luna had nothing to say. There was no rambling about nargles or wrackspurts; she just curled up with Harry's softening dick still inside her and purred like a satisfied cat. Her hair was even messier than usual, falling in great blonde sweeps over her face and tickling Harry's skin in a thousand different places. The wizard sighed contentedly and stroked his hand down around the curve of Luna's thigh.

Harry, as a hormonal teenager, had been guilty of harbouring inappropriate thoughts about pretty much every single girl in the year. Except Luna. She was just such a sweet and innocent girl, he'd thought. But now, as she was curled up naked in his loose grasp, Harry realised that they worked well for each other.

Luna eventually pulled Harry out of her and stood up, her round bum jiggling deliciously as she did so. She hummed lightly as she set about finding her dress, and Harry could not hide his disappointment as she slid it back over her young body, covering up and goods that he had seen (and tasted) first hand.

“That was amazing, Luna.” He said seriously. “I think we're a good fit.”

“Yes, it was quite enjoyable.” Luna agreed. “You have quite a large penis, Harry.”

And on that note, she straightened her dress and sauntered out of the broom cupboard as though nothing had happened, leaving Harry alone and naked (but very satisfied) in the darkness.


	2. Harry/Luna/Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ginny finds out about Harry's encounter with Luna, she wants the same for herself. However, with Harry unwilling to be unfaithful to Luna, a compromise must be made.

Harry woke up the next morning with the pleasant surprise of finding a naked Luna curled up beside him, with her face buried in his pillow. He quickly deduced that she must have sneaked in during the night, though only Luna herself knew how she could have got through the Fat Lady and the common room unnoticed. 

It was the first time that Harry had time to fully appreciate her body. The broom cupboard encounter of the previous day had been dark and rushed, but here he had all of the time in the world to appreciate the soft paleness of her skin, and her breasts rising and falling as she breathed gently. Harry ran his hand lovingly up her thigh and round the curve of her bum, continuing upwards over her arcuate hips. Her nipples were hardened by the coldness of the morning air, sticking outwards like daggers from her plump breasts.

Luna woke to his touch. 

Rubbing her eyes, completely unselfconscious about her state of nudity, Luna sat up. “Good morning, Harry. I hope you didn't mind my sharing your bed, but every leading wrackspurt expert in the country says that...”

Harry cut across her. “It's fine, Luna. A pleasant surprise.”

She beamed back at him. “Good. Would you like me to lick your penis? You seemed to enjoy that yesterday.”

“It's tempting, but no thanks.” Harry smiled, “You need to get back to your dorm before everybody wakes up. If we leave now, nobody will know that you were ever here.”

“Oh, okay.” Luna said, looking somewhat disappointed. 

She swivelled round so that her legs dangled off the edge of the bed, and reached down to pick up her clothes from where they lay around the bed. Harry was sorry to see her expanse of skin disappear as she pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms over her legs and a tank top over her torso. She turned and leaned in to kiss him quickly.

“It was nice sleeping with you, Harry. I'm going to miss doing this when we break up for Christmas tomorrow.”

“So will I, Luna.” Harry replied truthfully. “Come on, I'll walk you to the door.”

Quietly, they sneaked in between the rows of sleeping bodies and through the door into the common room. Surely nobody would be up and about at these early hours, would they? Not so. By the gently cracking fire there sat one body, leaning over a huge pile of homework. She had long ginger hair, and Harry knew who she was before she even had to turn around.

She turned around as the door shut behind them. “Oh, good morning. What are you two doing up so early? And Luna, why were you in the Gryffindor dorms...?”

She seemed to connect the dots before reaching the end of her sentence. Ginny stood up, seething. I had seldom seen her so angry: the colour of her face almost matched that of her hair, and the quill in her hand was crushed beyond recognition. 

“Luna, you'd better go.” I advised, sensing that Ginny's fury was more to be directed at me than her friend. Luna took my advice, hastily making for the exit as Ginny approached me like a raging bull towards the colour red.

“I cannot believe you would do this to me!” Ginny raged. “We are meant to be together! Harry and Ginny! Not Harry and Luna! You fucked her, didn't you? Merlin, Harry, she's fifteen!”

Harry scoffed at that. “It may have escaped your notice, Ginny, but you're only fifteen too. And that hasn't stopped you from sucking Dean's cock every night in the Professor Binns' book cupboard.”

Ginny blanched. “How do you know about that?”

“I overheard Dean boasting to Seamus about it. You're just lucky that I haven't told any of your brothers yet.”

“That's different, Harry.” Ginny said, more softly. “I've been using Dean as practice for you. I always believed that we were meant to be together, and I wanted to know what I was doing when that eventually happened. And I tell you what, I do know what I'm doing. I bet I'm better than Luna.”

She put her hands on the waistline of his pyjamas. “Let me prove it to you.”

With a sigh, Harry used his own hands to remove hers. “I'm staying faithful to Luna, Ginny.”

With that, he turned back towards the male dormitories before he could change his mind, leaving Ginny fuming behind him. 

Fortunately, Harry didn't see much of Ginny for the rest of the day. Whenever he entered a room, she seemed to swiftly leave, often dragging Dean with her and at meal times in the Great Hall, she decided to sit with friends from her own year rather than with Harry, Ron, Hermione and her other brothers. 

But Harry was having another problem. Ever since since Luna naked that morning, he couldn't help but try to visualise the other girls in the year in the same way. It was like his mind had suddenly realised that girls had bodies, and beautiful bodies at that, underneath their clothes. Every time he saw a girl that he found attractive, he just had to close his eyes to picture them naked, sometimes even on their knees in front of him with his hard cock in their mouth...

Harry imagined that Ginny would have small breasts, unless she was hiding them particularly well, but long, shapely legs and a toned upper body, on account of her frequent Quidditch practice. Lavender Brown? Quite the opposite: everybody knew that her boobs were some of the biggest in the year, but Harry also guessed that she would be quite stocky. She didn't get the exercise that Ginny did, and her body would be less shapely because of it. Harry reckoned that Daphne Greengrass was probably the best looking girl in the year. She was tall and elegant, and Harry reckoned that her legs and hips would display that same shapeliness. Unfortunately, Harry was pretty sure that she, as a Slytherin, hated his guts.

However, most disturbing of all was the fact that he had even started to picture Hermione naked. Harry had never viewed her as anything other than a dear friend. Of course he'd always recognised that she was a pretty girl, but it was only now that he found himself eyeing up her bust and her behind, and her legs as she walked. On more than one occasion, he'd closed his eyes and pictured her stark naked on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock with the loving affection and dedication that she gave to all of her work. Oh, Harry was willing to bet that Hermione would be brilliant at sucking cock...  
Midway through potions, Harry's last lesson of the day, he found himself in the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face and crotch. This had to stop. Every time he turned his head to the right, to see Hermione sitting next to him, these visualisations occurred again, and he could feel his trousers start to tighten. He needed to release, and luckily Luna had arranged to meet him to 'talk' in the same broom cupboard where this illicit affair had started, after the last lesson of the day. 

And so, after potions had finished, Harry made his way to that small, dark broom cupboard. Opening the door, he found that Luna had already arrived, and was looking with great interest at at one of the cleaning utensils that was stored there.

“Hi, Luna.” Harry said breathlessly, relieved to be finally getting his release. “Let's great straight to it, shall we?”

He started to unbutton his trousers. Luna looked at him weirdly.

“What do you mean?” She asked, confused. “I thought we were just going to talk?”

Harry stopped in his tracks. “Oh, it's just... when you said that you wanted to 'talk', I thought you meant that you wanted to... y'know...”

Luna looked at him blankly. “I wanted to do what?”

“Have sex!” Harry hissed.

“If I'd wanted to have sex then why would I have said that I wanted to talk?” Luna asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, it doesn't matter. What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

Luna took his hand. “Ginny told me, and I just wanted to say that I don't mind.”

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. “She told you what?”

“That you two had sex after I left this morning. I don't mind. It's your choice who you have sex with.”

However, Harry couldn't help but think she looked really quite upset. Merlin, he was going to kill Ginny...

“Look, Luna. I can explain. No, that sounds wrong. We didn't actually... do what she said we did. She's lying.” Harry rambled. Despite his innocence, however, he was aware that his rambling did not make him seem like a guilt-free individual.

As usual, however, Luna was full of surprises. “Harry! Will you listen to me! I don't mind. I don't mind sharing you with Ginny. As a matter of fact, I invited her here to have sex with us.”

“You did what?!!”

Luna looked bemused. “Did I do something wrong?”

Before Harry could answer, however, there came a dainty knock on the door. Luna called for her to enter, and enter Ginny did. For the first time since they first met, Harry thought that she actually looked rather shy. Their eyes met: Harry didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Yes, she had tried to sabotage his relationship with Luna by pretending that they'd had sex, but on the other hand, her lie had led to this moment, in which he was about fuck two beautiful girls at the same time. Eventually, he figured that he could decide about that later.

“Shall we take our clothes off, then?” Luna asked, cheerfully.

“I'd like Harry to, first. I want to see all of him.” Ginny requested. Luna nodded in agreement and turned to face him expectantly.

Harry responded by starting to un-do his tie. His shirt came off next, displaying the skinny torso that he had always been quite embarrassed about. There was some muscle definition there, from five years of Quidditch, but he certainly wasn't bulky like Ron or Dean. Under the watchful gaze of the two girls, he then began to pull his trousers down until they pooled around his legs, and he kicked them off. Standing in his tight boxers before them, Harry was very conscious of the very visible erection running down his left leg. Finally, the boxers came off, releasing his long cock from its confines. Ginny gasped, and Luna smiled as though being reacquainted with a very familiar friend. 

“It's as big as you said.” Ginny said breathlessly. 

“You should suck it first.” Luna offered. “I've already had a go on it before.”

Ginny hesitantly took a step forward and reached out with a trembling hand to touch Harry's penis. It almost felt hot enough to burn her hand. She wrapped her fingers around it, marvelling at how large it looked and felt in her small hand. He was almost as big as Dean. She could feel it pulsing as the blood rushed through it. 

"Lick it Ginny," Luna said again and reached down to push the girl's head down toward her lover's penis.

A groan caught in Ginny's throat as her mouth opened and she took Harry's penis into her mouth. She felt her swollen vagina pulse as the smooth and swollen head slid past her lips and into her mouth. Then, she felt electric shocks rush through her. She sucked even harder. A steady stream of his pre-cum juice coated her tongue and she swallowed. Another moan escaped her throat.

"That's it, suck it, suck his big willy!" Luna whispered as she leaned close to her friend. "You're making him so hot."

The words sounded odd coming from the innocent Luna's mouth. 

Ginny moaned at Luna's nasty words. Her hand began to move faster up and down the long shaft and her lips made a sucking sound as she lost herself in the pleasurable task. She never thought oral sex could be so exciting. 

Harry was going mad with desire. His hips began to lift from the side of the tub and he felt his balls churning. "Oh Merlin," he moaned.

Luna could tell the signs and she knew that Harry was close to climaxing. She decided to warn her friend. "Ginny, Harry is going to cum," she whispered into her ear.

Ginny felt a chill go down her spine at the words and she moaned deep in her throat. However, she didn't stop her movements.

"Do you want to drink his sperm?" Luna asked excitedly when she didn't pull away. 

Another moan came from deep in Ginny's throat. Her hand now became a blur as she began to desperately seek her reward. 

"Ohhhhh!!!" Harry moaned loudly and he lifted his hips. Suddenly, his balls pulled tight to his groin and his penis erupted.

A second later, Ginny's mouth was being filled with Harry's thick sperm. It shot out of the head like a cannon, splattering the back of her throat. She swallowed and moaned as his thick juice slid down her throat. Her mouth filled again and again. Each time she swallowed and then sucked for more. 

Luna watched in amazement as Ginny drank her lover's sperm like she had been doing it all her life. A smile came to her lips as she watched her continue to milk his softening penis until it fell wetly from her mouth. 

Ginny had lost track of where she was and what she was doing. When she looked up, she saw Luna and Harry smiling at her. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. With a trembling hand she wiped a drop of sperm from the corner of her mouth and her face turned red with embarrassment.

Luna moved next to her still very excited friend. She smiled when she didn't resist as she pulled her into her arms. Their lips pressed together. It was Luna's turn to moan when she tasted Harry's sperm in her mouth. When she pulled away she said, "Your mouth tastes sweet. Giving a blow job is fun isn't it?" 

"Yes, although it was never that good with Dean..." Ginny answered. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she gasped. However, she moved her legs apart for the girl's searching hand.

Luna worked her fingers under the her friend's skirt, through her panties and into her willing vagina. Never in her life had she done something like this. It was hard for her to believe that she was being so aggressive.

"Oh Merlin, Luna," Ginny moaned in excitement.

"Hmmm... hmmmmmm!!!" Harry said, clearing his throat, as he stood over the girls.

Both girls jumped in surprise and they looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

"Shall we continue this somewhere with more space?" he said, standing unashamedly above them totally naked. His still long penis hung limply between his legs and there was a tiny drop of sperm at the slit.

Both Luna and Ginny's eyes were drawn to his groin. A smile came to Luna's lips as she reached up and grasped his penis and said, "I think we'd like that." She looked at Ginny and then laughed. Then she let go of Harry's stiffening penis and took Ginny's hand to get her up.

Harry quickly threw on his clothes, causing a sigh of disappointment from the two girls as he covered up his substantial package. He took Luna's hand on his right, and Ginny to his left.

“Come on, I think I know just the place.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Harry/Luna/Ginny Part 2

It was as the doors of the Room of Requirement closed softly behind the three lovers that Ginny realised she was finally going to have sex with Harry Potter. The Room had materialised a huge bed, and little else. Its purpose was clear.

Ginny stood awkwardly, letting Luna hold her hand as she was led toward the bed with Harry following close behind. However, before they reached their destination, Luna stopped and turned to Ginny. "Let's take off these clothes." Before Ginny could stop her, she pulled her skirt and panties to the floor in one motion, and forced her shirt over her head. Then Luna looked at Ginny with lust in her eyes and did the same to herself.

Ginny gasped, as she stood naked with Luna in front of her and Harry behind. She could feel Harry's eyes on her bare buttocks and Luna staring at her breasts. She almost felt like running. However, before she could react, Luna was pulling her onto the bed.

She heard Luna moan as her tongue entered her mouth. Her hand slowly came up and found one of her firm breasts. She squeezed the heavy orb and used her finger to run across the hard nipple. She felt the woman tremble in her arms and a moan escaped her lips.

"Luna... please," Ginny said as she broke the kiss. Then she looked over and saw Harry sitting on a chair across from them. She gasped. He had his hand wrapped around his now very hard penis and was moving it up and down slowly. The large head was swollen again and looked almost purple. There was a steady stream of juice running from the split and across his fingers. While she felt scared, she found the sight nonetheless exciting. It amazed her that he was getting so excited from just looking at her body.

Luna leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "Would you like Harry to fuck you?"

Before Ginny could even respond, Luna turned to Harry and said, "Come on Harry, show Ginny what a talented tongue you have."

Harry was up from his chair before Luna's words were out of her mouth. A second later he was kneeling in front of the trembling woman.

Ginny's eyes were wide with anticipation as she looked at the man kneeling at her feet. Her conviction started to falter. Her heart was pounding in her chest and blood was rushing to her head. Before she could get any words out, Luna placed her lips over hers and her fingers began to play with her breast again.

Now Harry's hands were trembling as he touched the younger girl's knees and pressed her legs outward. At the same time, Luna's kissed down her neck and over the soft skin until she took a stiff nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny gasped. As if she had no control over what was happening to her, she allowed her legs to be opened wide, letting her arms fall to her sides. She thought she was going to pass out when she felt Harry's lips on the inside of her thigh. 

Luna glanced down and smiled at her lover before quickly going back to sucking Ginny's hard nipple. 

"Oh God... please... please," Ginny moaned and her head began to move from side to side. However, she wasn't sure whether she was begging for them to stop or continue.

It didn't matter to the excited duo as they worked Ginny to a fervor pitch.

The soft skin of Ginny's upper thighs became wet with Harry's saliva as he gently licked his way higher, kissing and sucking the tender skin as he went. He could smell her excitement as he neared her swollen vagina. Almost forcefully he pressed her thighs wider apart. Suddenly his head dropped and he moved his mouth to her swollen sex lips.

"Ohhhhh myyyyyy Goddddd!!" Ginny screamed as she felt a mouth on her vagina for the first time in her life. Her hips lifted up and one hand reached for Harry's head to grasp his hair. 

Luna let the wet nipple slip from her lips and looked down at her lover. She could see his tongue as it slipped inside the now squirming woman. She reached down and lifted one of Ginny's thighs in order to give Harry better access. Her own vagina was pulsing with excitement as she watched the love of her life eat another woman. Strangely, instead of being jealous, she felt only excitement. She turned and kissed the woman's now gasping mouth.

Ginny was going mad with desire now. At one end, Harry was pressing his tongue into her vagina and at the other Luna was doing the same thing to her mouth. Waves of pleasure rippled up and down her body. It felt as though every nerve ending was charged with electricity.

Harry moaned when he tasted the copious juice flowing from the excited woman. Her response motivated him to work even harder and he used every technique he knew to bring her pleasure. The crazily excited woman's hands in his hair egged him on. He pulled back momentarily, his chin dripping with her juices, and there was a smile on his face. He used his fingers to open her swollen sex lips. With an animal like moan he dove back in, letting his tongue have access to the most sensitive places. First he pressed in as deep as he could go and then he pulled back, letting his tongue worry the little clit at the top before slipping his mouth back to the slick inner lips and sucking them inside.

Ginny was moaning continuously and incoherently now. She gasped for breath and her hips lifted from the sofa as her excitement grew.

Harry licked and sucked the sweet vagina until he felt that Ginny was close to a climax. When he pulled back, a loud moan of frustration escaped from the frantic woman. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair and she tried to pull his head back. Harry quickly lifted her other leg and placed it over his shoulder and then pulled her down slightly. His mouth returned to her vagina and he began to suck her again. 

Ginny screamed into her blonde friend's searching mouth and her body stiffened. Waves of pleasure rushed up and down her body and her heart pounded in her chest as a tremendous climax overtook her. The pleasure went on and on. When one climax ended, another started until she couldn't tell when one ended and another started.

Harry's sucking mouth was deluged with Ginny's copious juices. He would have smiled but his mouth was filled over and over with her squirting liquid. 

Finally, Ginny relaxed into Luna's comforting arms and her body fell suddenly limp. There were little whimpers coming from her lips but her eyes were closed.

Harry pulled away and looked up at his blonde lover. 

She smiled at his juice soaked face and nodded to him that he should leave them alone. 

He returned the smile and got up quietly and left the room.

After some time, Luna quietly asked, "Was it good?" 

"Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered. "I need a time out. But...”

“But what?” Luna prompted.

“I want to... to watch."

"Watch what?"

"You and Harry... you know... uh... do it."

"You want to watch us fuck?" Luna said too loudly.

Ginny's face turned another shade of red and her chin dropped. "Yes," she whispered. There she had said it. She had dreamed about it all day long... all of her life long. 

Another smile came to Luna's face. "That's okay. Come on.” She led Ginny to a comfortable chair at the end of the bed. "You can watch from here.”

A robe materialised in front of here, which Ginny pulled around herself and then sat down, suddenly more nervous than she could ever remember being. A little moan escaped her lips as her buttocks pressed to the seat. 

In the mean time, Luna hurried to the side of the bed and a second later, she was in Harry's arms, kissing him passionaely. They could both feel Ginny's excited eyes watching them. 

As Luna kissed Harry, her hand slipped under the sheet and grasped his pulsing erection. She moved her hand up and down and heard him moan. Finally, she broke the kiss and looked at her friend at the end of the bed. With a devilish smile, she slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal the throbbing organ. 

Ginny gasped again when she saw the large penis that Luna held in her fist. It had been fairly dark in the broom cupboard when she had sucked him off so she hadn't gotten a really good look. But now, it looked much larger in the brightly lit room. 

Luna smiled at Ginny and held his dripping penis up proudly for her to see, almost waving it at her friend. "I don't think he needs to be sucked to get him ready but it's such fun," she said and opened her mouth to take his throbbing tool inside. She began to suck noisily as her hand moved slowly up and down the shaft. She pulled it out and smiled at the fascinated woman at the end of the bed, then quickly took it back inside her mouth again. 

Harry tried to remain still as he watched Ginny through half-closed eyes. He could see her staring at them as Luna sucked him. A thrill of exhibitionist pleasure rushed through his body and he lifted his hips and spread his legs. His fingers twined in Luna's hair and he helped her move her mouth up and down on his penis. However, when his balls began to churn, he knew that he needed to stop her or risk climaxing in her mouth. With great willpower, he pulled her mouth from him, causing a loud pop. "I've got to fuck you!" he groaned, loud enough for Ginny to hear.

Harry pulled Luna to the end of the bed and had her get onto her hands and knees with her ass facing Ginny. He knelt beside her and reached over to grasp her smooth ass cheeks. He watched Ginny's eyes as he slowly opened her cheeks, revealing her swollen sex.

Ginny gasped when she saw her friend so brazenly exposed in the bright room. She had looked at herself in the mirror many times but it was always difficult to get a good view. Now she could see Luna's tiny anus just a few feet in front of her face. Her breathing grew more rapid as she stared at the tiny pulsing hole. It was pink and wrinkled and she noted that there wasn't a hair anywhere to be found. The only word that came to her mind at the moment was "beautiful." 

Harry wet a finger and brought it to Luna's vagina. He heard two moans, one from Luna and one from Ginny, as he slowly slipped it inside. He watched the mesmerized woman's face as he pressed his finger inward until it was entirely buried. 

Within seconds Harry had Luna gasping in excitement as he moved his finger in and out. When he added a second finger he got a loud moan from her and she pushed her hips back as her little hole sucked both of them inside. He looked over at Ginny as he pulled the fingers out. Then he used the index finger of both hands to open her hole. A smile came to his lips when he saw Ginny's eyes open wide. He could see her chest heaving up and down under the robe that had carelessly opened to reveal the soft cleavage of her breasts. 

The sight of her best friend squirming on the bed as her lover held her pussy open was almost more than the excited woman could take. She closed her eyes and moaned as her mouth opened to try to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes again, she was startled... Harry was standing next to her. His dripping penis was throbbing just inches from her face. She quickly looked at the bed and saw Luna staring back at her, still on her hands and knees. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. 

"Get him wet for me!" Luna gasped. 

With a trembling hand, Ginny reached out and wrapped her fingers around the long shaft. She almost pulled her hand away when she felt the hot flesh. However, instead, she squeezed her fingers tightly and watched as a bubble of clear juice formed at the tip. It grew larger until the bubble turned to a drip and began to fall toward the floor like a silky strand of spider's silk. Quickly her tongue came out and caught the drip and she sucked it into her mouth. Another moan escaped her lips when she tasted his sweet juice. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and sucked the head inside, bringing a moan from Harry. Her hand began to work up and down the shaft, milking more of the sweet liquid into her hungry mouth. Suddenly, she was lost in her sensual task, sucking and pumping the hot shaft in her hand. 

Harry reached forward and reluctantly pushed Ginny back. He feared that he would squirt in her mouth if she kept it up. His penis popped from her lips and she looked up at him like she didn't understand. 

Then Ginny's face colored when she saw her two friends looking at her. She let go of the wet shaft reluctantly and then watched as Harry climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Luna's squirming buttocks with his back facing Ginny. Now she had a perfect view of both of their asses. Harry's squirming testicles hung low, almost touching Luna's buttocks. She watched as he pushed his wet penis downward until the head was almost touching the tiny entrance to her pussy. Ginny gasped, wondering how the large head would ever fit into the tiny hole. She held her breath as the head touched the hole. The muscles in Harry's thighs bulged as he squatted lower, pressing the head into the resisting passage. It took several seconds before the little hole swallowed the crown of the invading penis.

Harry shifted his weight forward, pressing his penis, inch by inch, into Luna's hole. Inside his lover's pussy was an increasingly familiar and comfortable place for Harry, almost natural, yet tight and exciting. It was also extremely exciting to know that Ginny was watching the incredibly intimate act. He fought not to spend himself prematurely as the combined pressure of her tight corridor and the exhibitionistic thrill consumed him. He bit his lip and pressed downward, his face showing a grimace of pleasure and concentration.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Luna moaned. She had never been so excited. She squirmed her buttocks from side to side and relaxed her pussy, desperately wanting all of him inside. Gradually her tight hole relaxed, allowing the long shaft to slide deep into her. She could almost feel Ginny's eyes on her and she spread her legs wider to make sure that she had a good view. 

The room was charged with electricity as Harry's penis slowly disappeared into his lover. Then a loud moan escaped his lips when he felt his balls touch her swollen sex lips. He knew that he was in as far as he could go.

Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest. She watched as Harry slowly pulled his penis from the tight hole. She could see the little hole resist, almost turning inside out. When only the head was inside, he pushed forward again, bringing a groan of pleasure from both him and Luna. He did it again and again until, soon, he was moving slowly in and out at a steady tempo. 

Luna's fingers gripped the sheet as her lover began to move faster. The expression of pleasure on her face matched his now. She pressed her ass back at him to take him deeper with each thrust. Within seconds she was no longer concerned with Ginny... she only wanted the large shaft to ravage her pussy.

The bedsprings began to creek as the two thrashed on the bed like dogs in heat.

"Oh God, I'm going to cum," Harry hissed. The pleasure of her tight hole was just too much for him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Cum in me!” Luna screamed as she neared her own climax.

Ginny was nearing her peak as well. She watched in fascination as Harry's balls began to tighten. Then she heard him groan and saw the muscles between his balls and anus began to spasm and throb. Suddenly, she knew that he was cumming. 

As soon as Luna felt Harry's penis hit bottom and begin to pulse, her own climax began. Her vaginal walls collapsed around the squirting shaft, literally sucking his cum into her willing hole. It was almost as if she could feel his juice scalding the walls of her tunnel as it hurled from the swollen head.

Ginny fought to keep her eyes open as pleasure consumed her. Deep inside her mind she felt a moment of regret; she desperately wanted to feel what Luna was feeling right now; she wanted to feel a throbbing penis filling her with cream.

Luna's pussy was still throbbing on Harry's shaft when his balls were empty. It felt to him like she had sucked every ounce of his juice from his body. He held his position over her until, finally, his penis began to wilt and slowly slipped from the clinching hole. He collapsed onto the bed with a loud moan.

The woman in the chair was approaching another climax as she watched Harry's penis slip from Luna's pussy. The sight of her friends stretched vagina cum dripping out took her over the top again. Her eyes hooded over as she watched a dribble of cream run out and down her swollen sex lips before falling to the bed. Soon, Ginny's groans of pleasure turned into little whimpers and her body continued to jerk as if she were having a seizure. 

Finally, the room was silent but for the still heavy breathing of all three of them.

Harry was gasping for breath as Luna lay on her stomach next to him squirming on the destroyed bed sheets. Ginny was slumped on the chair with her legs spread carelessly and her robe half off her body baring her breasts. Her eyes were closed as she sucked air into her lungs through her mouth. 

 

It was some time later when Harry quietly got off the bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. He took one last look at the two exhausted women and sighed before he closed the door.

When Luna could finally open her eyes, she saw Ginny at the foot of the bed looking lonely. She smiled at her and opened her arms.

Ginny hesitated for just a second before she crawled onto the bed with her friend. 

"Here, let's take this off," Luna said as she helped the younger woman take off her bathrobe. When she was naked, she pulled the slightly tense women into her arms. A comfortable sigh escaped her lips as their bare bodies touched. 

After the initial shock of the feel of her naked body pressing to another woman for the first time, Ginny relaxed and snuggled into her friend's arms.

"So was it what you expected?" Luna whispered.

"It was... it was so much more." Ginny's face flushed at the memory of watching the large penis slip into Luna's little hole.

"Was yours as good as mine?"

"I don't know, but after the third one I thought I was going to die," Ginny giggled, her face buried shyly in Luna's shoulder.

Luna turned her friend's face toward her and looked into her still lust filled eyes. "I'm glad." Slowly her lips descended until she touched Ginny's. She felt her tense and resist for a second until a moan escaped her lips and she relaxed, opening her mouth to let her tongue inside.

The kiss went on for a long time before they parted breathlessly. 

“Do you think that Harry could get it up again?” Ginny asked. “I'd like to give him something special.”

Luna felt a thrill of excitement at the girl's words. "Yes, I'm positive, especially if we gave him a little encouragement."

Ginny started to ask what she meant by "a little encouragement" but stopped when Luna began to kiss down her neck. She was suddenly tense as the woman gently kissed across her neck and to the swell of her breast. "Luna... what are... are you doing?" She knew perfectly well what Luna was doing. She held her breath as Luna's lips moved slowly across the soft white flesh toward her nipple. "Oh Merlin," she moaned when her tongue found the hard nub. 

Luna smiled at her friend's moan and opened her mouth to suck the nipple inside. She had never done anything like this in her life. But somehow, at the moment, it seemed so right. As she sucked one nipple, her hand came up to caress the other breast. When she felt Ginny begin to squirm under her she pulled away and quickly straddled her waist. She looked down at the surprised woman for a second before she dropped her head and began to suck on her breasts again. She squeezed the two together and moved her mouth from one wet nipple to the other, her salvia running into the space between them.

"Luna, Luna, Luna," Ginny moaned as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

When both breasts were covered in her saliva she began to kiss lower. Her lips slowly traced a wet path down to her stomach, stopping to worry her ticklish bellybutton. 

Suddenly, Ginny realized where her friend was heading. Her hands reached out to grasp her head. However, for some reason she didn't have the strength to stop her. Her fingers entwined in her hair and followed her head lower. When Luna's tongue licked the little patch of pubic hair, she lifted her hips and moaned. Unconsciously, her fingers began to push her head lower.

Luna would have smiled but she was suddenly too excited. In all her life she never imagined that she would be doing what she was about to do. Her lips moved lower and she felt Ginny open her legs to give her room. On her knees now, her tongue moved through the soft pubic hair until it reached the top of the now squirming woman's vagina. With a guttural like moan she moved her mouth down. 

"Ohhhhhhhh." Ginny screamed when she felt her swollen lips being parted by the searching tongue.

"Mmmmm!!!" Luna moaned as her tongue found the sweet bubbling juice between her lips. Her head was spinning from the naughty excitement of what she was doing. The smell and taste of the excited girl consumed her senses. Suddenly she wondered why she hadn't done this before as her mouth was filled with the sweet taste of her friend.  

As Luna's mouth worked on her swollen lips, her chin touched something. She pulled back briefly and saw something between the woman's cheeks. However, before she could investigate, Ginny pulled her head tightly to her groin. Luna knew what she wanted and she began to suck her hole.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh!" Ginny moaned as she pushed the head tightly between her legs. She raised her legs and wrapped them around Luna's neck, her heels digging into her upper back. Suddenly, she was climaxing again. 

It was difficult for Luna to hold the thrashing woman on the bed as her hips bucked and her thighs twisted her head. However, she held on, sucking and chewing the swollen flesh like a mad woman now. It took quite some time before she felt the hands in her hair, and the thighs pressed to her face release her. 

As soon as Ginny began to relax, Luna pushed the surprised woman's legs upward until they were pressed to her breasts. Then she reached down and placed her middle finger at the entrance to Ginny's vagina. With a little push she buried her finger deep.

"Luna please," Ginny hissed as she felt the woman's finger moving inside her. 

Slowly Luna moved her tongue from the clenching hole of her vagina and moved lower. Her own heart was pounding in her chest at the thought of what she was about to do. It never occurred to her to try something like this, at least not to another woman. Her tongue slipped across the tiny sheath of skin separating her vagina from her anus.

"Nooooo Luna!!!" Ginny gasped but she didn't push her away. Instead her hands went back to the pretty woman's head and her fingers dug into her scalp. She felt Luna's tongue as it began to circle her stretched hole and she gasped for breath. 

With a push, Luna's tongue penetrated her anus and slipped inside Ginny's clenching asshole.

"Ahhhhheeeee!!!" Ginny screamed and began to tremble in climax.

Luna would have smiled but her mouth and tongue were busy. She kept working on the tiny hole until Ginny pushed her head away. She smiled up at the exhausted woman and saw her open her arms. As soon as she was over her, their lips met.

 

It was several minutes later when Ginny began to stir. She sat up and looked lovingly down at her friend. Suddenly, she bent her head and licked one of Luna's nipples playfully.

Luna moaned and looked at her now smiling friend. She reached up and pulled her head down to her breast again, almost smothering her in her flesh. 

Ginny went willingly, allowing the girl to direct her mouth across her heaving breast. Her heart was pounding as she suckled on another girl's breast for the first time in her life. She licked it and used her tongue like she loved to have done to her. Soon she moved to the other breast and did the same thing. Luna's moans encouraged her and she began to kiss down the slope of her breast to her stomach.

"Ginny," Luna hissed, "You don't have to... to..." but her comment was interrupted when the woman began to kiss lower. She gasped as Ginny's tongue slipped across her lower stomach and stopped at the top of her sex. Luna held her breath.

The younger woman hesitated. She knew she wanted to do this, yet she was worried that she wouldn't know what to do. She gathered up her courage and began to move again. Slowly, her tongue tickled ever lower until it found the swollen clit between the soft folds of skin.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Luna groaned and bucked her hips upward. 

Ginny pulled away as if she were surprised at the older woman's reaction. She thought for a second that she had hurt her. However when she saw the pleasure on her face, she smiled and lowered her head again. A second later her tongue slipped between the swollen lips and into her warm and very wet cavern. 

At that moment, Harry stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He half-expected Ginny to be gone. Instead, what greeted his eyes was Ginny's head buried between the legs of his moaning lover. He froze and stared in amazement, his penis quickly began to tent his towel. Excitedly he moved over and sat in the same chair that Ginny had used. He opened the towel around his waist and grasped his throbbing organ. A big smile covered his face as he watched the two women squirm on the bed.

Ginny lost herself in the pleasurable task of licking Luna's little hole. She hadn't heard Harry come in because of Luna's screams. 

Luna opened her eyes and saw her lover. "Wait Ginny," she said to the surprised woman. "Get on your back."

In a daze, and without looking around, Ginny went to her back with her head toward the foot of the bed. A second later Luna was straddling her face.

Harry masturbated slowly as he watched his lover squat over the girl below. She was facing away from him but turned and smiled over her shoulder as she lowered her crotch.

Both women moaned as Luna sat her saturated vagina on the prone woman's willing face. The juice streaming from her hole deluged Ginny's mouth. She swallowed and pressed her tongue in for more. 

With a groan, Luna went to her hands so that she was in the "69" position with Ginny. Her head immediately went between her legs.

"Oh my!!!" Ginny groaned as she felt a mouth on her swollen sex again. She closed her eyes and sighed then went back to licking the vagina above her mouth. Suddenly, she felt something drip on her nose. She opened her eyes and gasped. Harry's cum was running out of Luna's still stretched pussy. Without thinking twice, she moved her lips higher until her tongue touched the skin under Luna's vagina. She licked upward, gathering up the running sperm. 

"Merlinnn!!!" Luna screamed when she felt the tongue touch her now pulsing clit. Suddenly it was sliding inside and she lost control, her body shaking with a tremendous climax. Her arms and legs shook, barely able to hold her above her lover. 

Ginny had surprised even herself with her nasty act. However, it had excited her beyond belief. As she continued to lick the little hole, she saw movement above her. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that Harry was standing at the foot of the bed. His penis was rock hard and suddenly just above her face. She dropped her head to the bed and watched as he brought the swollen head to Luna's vagina. Everyone gasped as the shaft began to disappear inside the willing hole. 

The position that Ginny was in gave her an unobstructed view of Harry's penis as it separated the lips of Luna's vagina. The sight fascinated her. She watched as he began to saw it in and out, his balls inches above her face. She could see Luna's thick juice begin to coat the shaft. With a little whimper she stuck out her tongue and began to lick Harry's testicles.

"Oh God," Harry moaned. 

When Harry groaned, Luna turned her head and saw the look of pleasure on his face. She smiled at him and said, "Ginny has decided that she wants to feel you in her ass."

Harry's eyes opened wide in shock. "Really?" he gasped. Unceremoniously, he pulled his penis from Luna's hole and looked down at the blushing woman. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" she whispered, her face as red as her hair. “Dean's already been in my pussy, so I thought it should be you who takes my anal virginity.”

Quickly, before she could change her mind, Harry pulled away and let her get up. Luna helped the trembling woman get onto her hands and knees. Then, she knelt beside her lover and reached for his throbbing penis. "Let me get him wet," she said and bent to take his penis into her mouth. 

Harry moaned and looked at Ginny. He saw her head turned and that she was watching Luna with a combination of fear and excitement on her face. He also had his reservations about putting his large tool into her virgin ass. However, a team of wild horses couldn't stop him now. 

"That should do it," Luna said when she pulled her mouth from Harry's now dripping penis. Then she pushed his penis down until it was at the entrance to Ginny's little hole. 

The room suddenly became deadly quiet as all three of them held their breath. 

Luna positioned the head on the tiny rose. 

Harry fought to keep from forcing his penis into the now trembling woman. He waited and allowed Luna to push the head forward. With a little help from him, the swollen head opened the sphincter and slipped inside.

"Oh Merlin!!!!" Ginny screamed when she felt a penis in her ass for the first time in her life. She tried desperately to hold still but her hips began to move. She wanted more.

Slowly Harry pressed forward, letting his lover's hand continue to guide him. He watched in fascination as his shaft began to disappear. His own legs began to tremble with excitement and his heart pounded in his chest as he watched inch after inch of his long shaft disappear.

Ginny couldn't catch her breath. Her head was spinning wildly. She could feel every inch of Harry's fat shaft as it stretched her and slipped ever deeper. 

When only her hand was between Ginny and Harry, Luna let go of his penis.

A grunt came from Ginny's lips as she hunched her hips back at him, taking the remaining two inches. Suddenly, she felt his balls touch her vagina. She had all of him.

"Oh my," Luna moaned when she looked down at the incredible sight. Not a fraction of Harry's penis could be seen. 

It took incredible willpower for the man not to begin to pound into the tight hole. He waited patiently as the tiny hole of the woman below him adjusted to his width and length. It felt as though his penis was enclosed in a slick, wet glove; one that was moulded to his penis like it had been made for him alone. It was tight, yet supple, massaging every inch of his shaft. 

Suddenly, Ginny went crazy. "Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" she screamed. Her hips pressed back and her hands reached for Harry's thighs as she pulled him into her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. 

Harry began to move slowly at first, taking his time in order not to hurt her. However, gradually he realized that she was more than ready for him. He moved faster as the hole opened and literally sucked him inside. Soon, he was pounding into her, his hips a blur.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh God yes!" Ginny screamed as electric pulses of pleasure rippled up and down her spine. Within seconds she was climaxing wildly for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon. 

Harry continued to pound into her as he and Luna watched Ginny climax over and over. As soon as one would end, another would start.

Luna reached between her own legs and began to play with her swollen sex lips as she watched the younger woman convulse in pleasure. 

When Ginny's legs started to give out, Harry moved to his side, taking her with him, his penis never leaving her still clenching ass. He kept turning until he was on his back and Ginny was sitting on him. There was an almost crazed look on her face and her eyes glowing with lust as she immediately began to move up and down on his shaft, hardly missing a beat in the transition. This position forced Harry's penis even deeper into her. She began to lift up until almost his entire penis was out of her and then fall back down hard. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she screamed incoherently as her thighs slapped on his.

The two continued to ravish each other as Luna watched in amazement. 

Finally, Harry couldn't take anymore. "Oh God, I'm going to cum," he warned.

"Yes, yes, yes, cum in my assssss!!!" Ginny screamed. Suddenly she felt the penis in her ass push as deep as it would go. She thought she could actually feel the head expand. Then there was soothing warmth deep in her bowels as Harry sent his sperm deep into her ass.

It felt to Harry like his head was going to explode. His balls pulled up into his body as he released everything he had into her warm cavern.

As the two lovers climaxed, Luna's fingers brought her to a climax as well. She watched the two of them collapse on the bed and she quickly followed, leaving all of them entwined on the bed in exhaustion.

Harry pulled the blanket over them. They were all of them completely spent, exhausted, empty, and as such they dozed off in each other's arms to get some well-deserved rest.


	4. Fun with Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is surprisingly accommodating to Fleur's needs.

It was the annual Weasley Christmas party; a rare evening of fun and joy in the midst of such dark times. The party was loud and bustling; friends from all over the wizarding world had been invited to enjoy the occasion. Luna, though, sat alone outside: she preferred the tranquillity of the dark, peaceful garden over the raucous party inside.   
Fleur sidled up to her friend and sat beside Luna on the lawn, facing down towards the pond. The moon was shining, providing just enough light to see the pond and its wildlife ahead. 

"Enjoying the party?” Fleur asked, taking a sip from her champagne glass.

"Not really,” Luna sighed before continuing, "but I do love it out here.” 

"It’s beautiful." Fleur took another sip, glancing over at Luna and wondering whether she should ask her the question that had been burning in her mind.

Luna immediately detected her hesitation. "What would you like to ask me?"

Fleur hesitated. "Oh no, it’s really nothing"

"Of course it’s not, otherwise you wouldn’t have come down here" Luna insisted.

" No, it's not that. Look... it’s just I’ve heard rumours about you and Ginny and…”

"Harry?"

"Yeah... are they true?"

"Oh yes.”

"Ahuh...well..." She hesitated again. “What’s he like?”

“His willy is big if that’s what you’re asking.” Luna replied instantly, before furrowing her eyebrows. “That was what you were asking I hope.”

"No… well, kind of.” Fleur demurred. “What I really want to know is, whether he’s a good lover. You don’t have to answer, sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

"If you want to have sex with Harry, you should.” Luna exclaimed instantly. 

Fleur stifled a laugh, "That’s not what I meant! He’s your boyfriend!”

Luna shrugged. “Harry loves me and I love him. But that doesn’t mean we own each other. I don’t think that’ll change if he sleeps with other people, or if I do.”

With that, Luna suddenly rose, her attention grabbed by a yellow firefly flickering over the pond, leaving Fleur to wonder what to do next. Her intention had not been to gain Luna’s permission to sleep with Harry; she had merely wanted to know whether the ‘Chosen One’ knew how to make love. Now, she had the chance to find out for herself.

+++++

Harry used his wand to brush his fringe from his eyes, then tapped the end against the side of his forehead. He was sat in Ginny’s room (one of the Burrow’s only quiet spaces) trying, like Luna, to avoid the party. It just didn’t feel like there was anything to celebrate in such dark times. 

It was the sound of someone approaching that made him snap out of his reflection. Fleur gently knocked on the door to Ginny’s room and entered. Harry thought that she looked oddly shy, an adjective that rarely applied to the confident, bossy part-veela. He smiled at her, intrigued: Harry had known Fleur for a couple of years, but still found her to be an unreadable enigma. 

She smiled back, lowering her eyes slightly and fluttering her eyelashes, as she began moving directly for the bed where he was sat.

"Can I sit?” She gently enquired. 

"Please.” He offered in return, gesturing to the place beside him.

"How can I help you?" He enquired.

Fleur knew it was now or never. “Well… I was just speaking to Luna…”

She paused, causing Harry to urge her on. “About what?” 

"Well there have been rumours that you two have, you know, done it. Made love.” She said, fluttering her eyelashes and offering a delicate hand. “And she also said that she didn’t mind sharing.”

He took her hand instinctively. Could this really be happening? "Are you suggesting… I really shouldn’t, not without Ginny’s permission. I can’t." 

"Ginny would never, ever have to know… I won’t tell her, as long as you don’t tell Bill.” Fleur responded. She was fully committed now. There was no turning back. She needed to know what the ‘Chosen One’ felt like. She directed his hand onto her breast and when he didn’t pull back, she knew she had him.

He did his best to keep the pleasure from his face, but pushed his crotch back against her hand. If he was honest, the whole scenario was like a fantasy come to life. Especially given where they were located…

He began to nibble lightly on her earlobe and began sliding his hand up under her top, slipping it over the bare skin of her taught stomach to cup one of her breasts. Since he'd seen her he'd been aching to fondle her chest, and she did nothing to stop him as he used his thumb to brush lightly against the underside of her nipple. Her body shivered in response and she wrapped her arms around him. Harry let his thumb slide back and forth over her nipple while he kissed down her neck.

He moved his other hand under her top, pushing the material up to complete expose her bare chest. He used both hands to grope and tease her soft, smooth breasts. Her eyes were closed, and her head tilted back and with each passing of his thumb over her nipples she let out a sexy low gasp.

He used his fingertips to tease lightly on the sensitive underside of her nipples, flicking back and forth, lightly grazing across the areolas. Her nipples were hardened like buttons on her rounded breasts, and as he looked at them he had the deep urge to take one into his mouth. He gave in, leaning down to her chest to take one of her nipples between his lips. First, he kissed it, then he flicked his tongue up over it and curled around it.

Her response was an immediate low moan, which encourage him to keep licking. At first softly, grazing his tongue over it, but gradually licking it harder and pursing his lips on it. He even took it between his teeth and bit gently on it, causing another gasp to escape her lips. He then smoothly pushed his now free hand up under her skirt and found round, bare ass cheeks, with the material of her knickers in between them. He bit down on her nipple again, this time harder, and pinched her other nipple between his fingers. As he did so, he cupped one of the soft round cheeks of her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. She responded by moaning again and arching her back, pushing her ass against his hand. 

He took this movement as encouragement for further exploration and inched his fingers down between the cheeks, following the material of her knickers. As his fingers moved over her asshole she moaned again, an extended 'Yessss'. 

He removed his mouth from her nipple, giving it one final flick of his tongue before he stood and whispered by her ear, "I'm going to make you so wet that it drips down your thighs and you beg me to fuck you right here." She moaned in response and he delved his fingers deeper, finding the damp crotch of her knickers. He pressed his fingers against her wetness and clamped his teeth down on her neck in a firm bite. She gasped a soft and drawn out sigh by his ear, clearly lost in the pleasure of his hands on her body.

He licked and sucked her neck while pinching and tugging on her nipple with one hand, while the other hand rubbed along her slit over her knickers. As he found the bump of her aroused clit, her body shuddered against his. He hooked a finger in her knickers and began dragging it down her thighs, peeling it away from her wet pussy. 

She seemed to want it off just as much as he did and wiggled her hips to assist. The knickers dropped from beneath her skirt down her creamy thighs, falling to the ground around her ankles before she kicked it off her feet and up the aisle of books. He smiled inwardly, certain that he'd have his chance to fuck her right there, in Ginny’s room.

He quickly moved his hand back under her skit from the front, pushing it between her thighs and finding the slippery lips of her pussy. He used his fingers in long strokes from her wet opening up to the nub of her clit. He continued to emphasize each bump of her clit with a pinch on her hard nipple. She moaned at every pinch now, her breathing heavy by his ear while he worked her slit.

She pushed her hips forward against his fingers, and he found his fingertips pressing into the opening of her pussy. Her hole felt like it was gaping open, aching to accept his fingers. He pushed two fingers in deeply, but felt room for more and added a third.

A long, low, "Ohhh" released from her lips, and she stiffened in his arms. "Mmm. Finger me, Harry. God, if you make me cum right here I'll suck your cock."

He'd been expecting to feel her lips around his cock at some point anyway, but her offer spurred him to shove his fingers harder inside of her. She met his thrusts and pushed herself forward onto his hand. She was frantic already, grinding herself against his hand, and he felt her stiff clit against the palm of his hand. With each thrust of his fingers, and each push of her hips, she was not only taking his fingers into her pussy, but she was grinding her clit into his hand.   
Harry pushed her back up against Ginny’s book shelves and leaned back down to her expose chest. He lowered his mouth down to her tits again, flicking his tongue across her nipple while his fingers slammed into her pussy. Each thrust was met with growing moans as he relentlessly pounded her pussy with three fingers. Her body was shuddering, and her hip thrusts became short, sharp humps against his hand. 

He could sense she was at the edge of cumming, and he wanted to throw her over it. He dropped his hand from her chest down around behind her, slipping it under her skirt and onto the cheeks of her ass. His fingers probed between them, finding her tight little anus, and pressed against it. Her response was another, deeper moan, and with that encouragement he pushed a finger against her asshole. He felt the opening relax and his finger was suddenly deep inside her warm ass.

Almost instantly, he felt both of her holes contracting, squeezing tight around his fingers as her orgasm overcame her. Her moans were surely audible to anyone nearby, but he couldn’t stop. He closed his lips around her nipple and began to suck as she came. He buried his finger in her asshole and continue thrusting his other hand against her pussy. He flattened his palm against her, letting her continue to grind on it while she came. His fingers were soaked with her juices, and he could feel it dripping down his hand.  
Fleur lay her head back against the books as her orgasm flooded her body with pleasure. She bucked her hips against his hand, riding hard on his fingers. Harry flicked his tongue over her nipple and continued thrusting into her as her orgasm played out, the rhythmic contractions of her pussy gradually easing on his fingers. It seemed to end with one last lunge forward onto his fingers, then she pushed his hand away, still gasping from the intensity of it.

She reached down and grabbed his thick black hair, pulling him up from her breasts and planting her lips on his in a wet and passionate kiss. She threw herself into the kiss, pushing her tongue eagerly into his mouth to play against his. Their lips locked together as she pressed her lithe body against his and he could feel her stiff nipples forced against his chest.

As suddenly as the kiss began, she retreated from it and snaked her hand down to his crotch, unzipping his jeans and delving her hand free his cock from his briefs. It sprang out instantly as if on a loaded spring, and she wasted no time in tightening her fingers around it.

"A promise is a promise, right? Ever been given a blowjob in public before?" He shook his head 'no' in response, his eyes sparkling roguishly.

Her smile widened, turning into a mischievous grin. Unsurprisingly, it suited her. She lowered herself down to her knees in front of him, the moistened tip of his cock hovering in front of her lips. She looked up at him with round, falsely innocent eyes, then flicked her tongue out against the bulging, pink head. Her fingers remained tightly gripping the thick shaft as she continued to lick the head as if it were candy.

The tip of her tongue found the slit at the top of his cock and teased against it, tasting his pre-cum. She retracted her hand down around the shaft, tugging down on it squeezing, while using her tongue to lick around the sensitive head of his cock. Fleur moved her hand and closed her lips in around his cock. She slowly worked her way down on it, taking it in against the back of her throat. It was a mark of pride for her to be able to deep throat guys, although Harry's large member was testing her limits.

An audible moan escaped Harry's lips, unable to hold it back at the feel of her warm lips enveloping nearly the length of his cock. His pleasure was interrupted, however, when Fleur pulled back and looked around with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" She rose up from her knees, looking to the door.

"Huh...? What?" Harry's stiff cock remained poking out from his jeans, glistening with her saliva.

"I think there might be someone there. Wait. Let me check." And she made her way to the door, looking left and right before returning back to Harry. She kept throwing glances back over her shoulder, but a wide grin split her face.

"So are you going to finish what you started?" 

"Aww, I'm sorry." She said with mock sincerity. She stepped close to him, her fingers slipping around his thick shaft, squeezing as she leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek. In this split second, she decided that she was going to give Harry something extra special. "I can think of something even more naughty though..." She tugged on his cock as she said the word wild. 

"Naughty...?"

She held her lips an inch from his ear and whispered sensually, "Take that big cock of yours and fuck my ass, right here, right now."

What guy would pass on that offer? Especially after having a half-finished blowjob. His cock was practically throbbing with eagerness to be inside her, whatever hole. He stroked his hands down her slim body and under her skirt to cup her rounded ass. "You sure you can even take something this big in your tight little asshole?"

She smiled that wicked smile again, "Oh, I know I can take it. Now are you going to fuck my ass or stand there with your cock hanging out?"

Roughly, Harry grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to bend forward and expose her ass from beneath her skirt. If this little slut wanted to be fucked in the ass, then he'd fuck her ass so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight for days.

Fleur reached back and spread her ass cheeks open, exposing her tightly puckered little hole. The sight would be one that would remain burned into Harry's mind, this hot part-veela bent over with her ass spread open and that rose bud like hole waiting to be filled.

Harry's hand slid down between the cleft of her ass cheeks, rubbing past her asshole and on to her wet pussy. A soft moan escaped Fleur's lips as his fingers pushed into her opening, and a smile tugged at the corner of Harry's mouth. Knowing what she wanted now meant he could do the teasing, and he was going to enjoy making this hot little slut beg. 

He delved his fingers into her wet pussy, pushing three fingers inside of her and spreading them apart to make her gape. His fingers found little resistance and he began to thrust them, spreading her open each time her forced them in deep. She was clearly aroused and eager for more, pushing herself back against his digits.

He moved in closely behind her, his stiff prick poking against the cheek of her exposed ass and smearing pre-cum over her skin. With his fingers deep inside of her pussy, he leered over her and asked, "Aren't you going to beg for me to fill your ass with my cock?"

"I don't need to beg, I know you want to cum in my ass." Was her defiant response. 

Her next words turned into a grunt as Harry thrust his fingers hard up into her cunt. With his free hand he grabbed the thick shaft of his cock and began to slowly stroke it, keeping it hard and ready to ram into her ass. He withdrew his finger from her pussy, leaving it yawning open, and rubbed his wet fingers all over her asshole. The juices acted as lubricant as he pushed a finger into her ass, which was quickly followed by a second finger as he felt her anus relax.

Fleur arched her back and moaned as she felt his fingers sliding into her asshole. It always sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine when her ass was played with, and knowing what was to cum just made her pussy all the more wet. Her thoughts were broken then as Harry removed his fingers, dragging them out of her warm ass. Without further warning, Harry guided his cock in between the cheeks of her ass, and pressed the bulging head against her anus. He could feel the muscles of her opening, tight at first, then relaxing and accepting his cock. He gently pushed it forward, sinking his stiff cock deep inside her rear.

Fleur exhaled as she felt his cock slide inside of her ass, forcing herself to relax and take the full length of his shaft. The breadth of it stretched her open wider than she was used to, but a brief burst of pain was overcome by a fulfilling satiation. For Fleur it was like have an itch quenched, or an ache soothed. When her asshole was stretched and filled it made her pussy throb in reciprocated pleasure, and she could feel her juices oozing from her pussy and running down her inner thigh.

Harry clenched and held his breath momentarily, trying to regain control over the situation. To be honest, the feel of her warm ass with the opening squeezing tight around his shaft had almost caused him to shoot his load immediately. He didn't want this to finish so early, not when he had to teach this little slut a lesson about teasing her lovers. With his hands on the skirt, which was rumpled up around her hips, he cautiously drew back and performed a shallow thrust. 

She gasped at the movement, and he struggled to hold in his own. They were connected now in a moment of intense mutual pleasure, oblivious to their surroundings in Ginny’s room, with just an unlocked door separating them from all their friends. 

Gradually his pace quickened, thrusting into her ass. Each thrust saw his cock pulling back further, until her anus bumped against the ridge at the base of the head, before ploughing deep into her backside again. Shots of pleasure fired through his body, making his legs shake as he continue to fuck her asshole. He was so lost in his own pleasure that it took him a moment to realize that Fleur's hand was down between her legs, rubbing voraciously at her clit.

She'd been desperate to give her clit some attention, as the pleasure had turned to an aching need for complete satisfaction. His thick cock buried in her ass was enough to keep her horny all day, but the throbbing in her clit had demanded more from her. She drove her hips back and forth, grinding against her stiffened clit and pushing back on Harry's cock as it thrust into her ass.

Fleur's squeezing asshole was working to milk Harry's shaft, the opening gripping around his cock, sliding up and down the most sensitive parts. He could the pressure building in his balls, the juices preparing to erupt into her and flood her ass. 

Fleur was the first to ride the wave of pleasure to a crescendo, her moans changing to grunts and swear words, "Fuck...fuck...uh...fuck my ass!" With her fingers buzzing back and forth over her clit, she began to cum. Her legs quaked and she reached forward with a free hand to steady herself against a shelf of books. Her pussy pulsated and throbbed with her orgasm, matching the rapid pace of her heart, which beat a rhythm of pleasure through her body. The throbbing pleasure seemed to overcome her senses, and she felt almost as if nothing else existed but the extended, white hot satisfaction of her orgasm. The pulsations of her pussy suddenly seemed to refocus and heighten when she began to feel squirts of hot liquid jet from her and spatter against the carpet. The feeling of Harry's cock buried in her asshole and her own incessant ministrations on her clit had caused her to squirt as she came. Several bursts of her cum continued to propel from her, causing a puddle between her feet.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer as he heard the splashing of Fleur's cum against the floor. The intense bursts of pleasure shot from his cock and rocketed up his spine. He groaned as he felt his cum begin to erupt from within his balls, squirting up through the shaft and shooting deep into Fleur's asshole. He continued to pump against her with short, sharp thrusts as he emptied his load inside of her ass.

Fleur's orgasm seemed to grow in intensity as she felt his cum flooding her rear. She wiggled and reached lower, jamming her fingers harder up into her cunt. She wasn't sure if she was having multiple orgasms or just one extended orgasm. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that feeling of fullness and the emanating pleasure that seemed to rush through every nerve of her body.

Fleur was still pushing her ass back against Harry, slamming her asshole down around the base of his cock and feeling the cum shoot deep in her bowel. Juices continued to drip from her pussy, now oozing out around her fingers as she matched the thrusts of Harry's cock. Moans echoed through the room, accompanied by the noises of their wet thrusting. Their cries merged as they peaked and their orgasms synchronized.

Gradually their pleasure softened, tapering in to a warm glow that suffused their minds and soothed their tired muscles. She could feel Harry's cum oozing from her asshole and down her thighs to mingle with her own juices. A sticky mess that signified their mutual pleasure.

The last of Harry's cum squeezed from the tip of his cock and into Fleur's ass, while he remained buried inside of her, his hands firmly gripping her hips. His gasps gradually lowered back to deep, panting breaths as the euphoric pleasure subsided and reality returned. His cock remained semi-hard, but he felt exhausted, drained. He slowly, reluctantly, began to withdraw himself from her ass, easing gently out of her and taking a step back. He caught sight briefly, before Fleur flipped her skirt back down, of her asshole gaping and leaking his pearlescent cum.

She caught his eye, smiled that mischievous smile, then reached down behind her, under her skirt, and conspicuously dragged a finger between the cheeks of her ass. She withdrew it and paused, as if to prove to him that her finger was coated in his cum, then brought it to her mouth and seductively cleaned it with her tongue.

They collapsed onto Ginny’s bed, exhausted. Both were somewhat surprised to find that they regretted not one second of what they had just done. Yes, both were attached to their respective partners. But what they had just done felt right, and both knew it.   
Harry rested his head on Fleur’s chest, and she began to run her fingers through his thick hair. At some point, they would have to face the consequences of what they had just done. But not just yet.


	5. Blowjob practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle is jealous of Fleur.

“I want to know everything.” Gabrielle insisted to her older sister.  
It was the morning after the party, and the Burrow was quiet. Most of the guests were still fast asleep – it had been a long night. Fleur had snuggled with Harry for a little while after they’d done the deed before retiring to the room she was sharing with Bill and her sister. Gabrielle, ever the nosy sister, had instantly been able to detect that Fleur was hiding something, and it hadn’t taken her long to extract the truth.  
"You are too young to know about these things.” Fleur replied tartly.

"I don’t care." Gabrielle giggled. "I want to know! And I know you want to talk about it.”  
Fleur sighed. Her sister was right – she did want to talk about it. For veela, sex was a big deal. It was a personal, meaningful expression of one’s character. It was almost an art form in its own right. And given that she had requested answers from Luna only the night before, she understood the desire to understand whether the ‘Chosen One’s’ talents extended to the bedroom.  
“It was very good.” She replied hesitantly. “He is well-endowed, talented and a generous lover. Happy now?”

"That’s not fair.” Gabrielle sulked. “Why do you get to have all the fun?”

"Patience, ma cherie." Fleur replied. “Your first time will be soon, I’m sure.”

"I want Harry to be my first. He sounds perfect for me. I don’t want some inexperienced brute to be my first.” Gabrielle sulked.

Fleur hesitated. She couldn’t help but agree. Her own first time had been awful: short, unsatisfying and painful. Harry, at least, could be guaranteed to treat her sister well.  
"I have an idea.” She posited. “If you do me a favour, I’ll oblige your wishes.”

"Anything!” Gabrielle urged, excitedly.  
“If you suck Bill’s cock, I’ll let you suck Harry’s.”  
Gabrielle furrowed her thin eyebrows. “Why do you want me to suck your boyfriend off?”  
“I feel guilty for getting with Harry… this way we can get even.”  
Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. It wasn’t an offer that she’d expected, but she’d happily take it if it meant getting with Harry.   
“What’s it like?” She asked.   
“What?”  
“Sucking a cock?” The word felt dirty on her tongue.  
Fleur laughed. “Incredible. You’re going to love it. The best bit is when you make them cum.”  
Gabrielle gestured for her to explain.  
"I love everything about how a guy gets off. I like the way they lose control, how they blast off if you get them really excited . . ." Her voice trailed off and Fleur shivered. "Okay, now I'm getting horny.”

Gabrielle squirmed without realizing it as she thought it through. Fleur caught the wiggle.

"I know, makes you all tingly down there, doesn't it?"

“Count me in to your plan.” She replied. “I need to know how this feels.”  
Both nodded and shook hands with a giggle. They turned to look at Bill, who was still fast asleep on the bed.  
“Would you like to suck Bill or Harry first?” Fleur asked.  
“Bill.” Gabrielle replied without hesitation. “I want to be more experienced for Harry.”  
Fleur laughed at her sister’s decisiveness. “Okay. Let’s do this.”  
Gently, she climbed onto the bed she shared with Bill and woke him from his sleep. At first he seemed angry to have been woken, but his eyes quickly softened as she looked into the face of his lover. They cupped each other’s faces briefly. Fleur began to whisper into her boyfriend’s ear. His eyes widened as she spoke; Gabrielle was standing by, watching everything.

"We're not really doing this, are we?" Bill asked, echoing Gabrielle's biggest question.

"Sure we are," Fleur sang. "But there are rules. You're getting a blowjob and nothing else. And you can't tell anyone what happened, either.”

"Is it okay if I change your names?" he asked.

"Can I ask why you're doing this?" 

"Does it matter?" Fleur said. Bill shrugged. "Okay, because Gabrielle's never sucked dick and wants to try it. And because you’re such an amazing boyfriend, you deserve it.”  
She decided not to mention her own personal motivation. After all, she’d promised Harry that Bill would never find out about them.”

"Wow, really?" Bill asked, sounding more surprised by that tidbit of information than what was happening to him.

"Really," Gabrielle flatly assured him as she gave up on her blushing ever ending. 

Fleur kept control of the situation. She began to unbutton his top. While he finished taking it off, she rubbed the front of his pyjama bottoms for a moment."You didn't think I was kidding about any of this, did you?"

"Maybe," he said looking as if he still had doubts.

"Still think that?" she asked, pushing her hand inside his open pants.

"Not so much," he grinned. Gabrielle was impressed with Bill's ability to maintain his composure. It wasn't until Fleur began pushing down his bottoms that things became serious. A quiet hush fell over the room as Fleur began caressing his exposed cock and balls as if everyone was holding their breath. She pushed him backwards on the empty bed.  
"Get over here," Fleur reached for Gabrielle. She pulled the redhead close and they dropped to their knees in front of the man without pants. "Go ahead, touch him." Fleur guided Gabrielle's hand to Bill's cock and balls. "It's okay. I think he's okay with this."

Gabrielle glanced up at the cute man wearing a disbelieving smile. He gave her a reassuring nod. She smiled back. Gabrielle had no way of gauging Bill's endowment beyond, but she thought he looked bigger than average.

"Told you he was big," Fleur said as if she had read Gabrielle's thoughts. "Try licking it once and see if you can make him harder." Fleur pushed on the back of her sister's head. She didn't need to push hard. Gabrielle laid her tongue flatly against the base of Bill's prick and licked upwards. "Well?"

"Nice," Gabrielle reported though she wasn't sure what Fleur expected. It was a single lick, what should her reaction be? 

"Try sucking him," the silver haired girl with urged.

"How?" Gabrielle asked, unsure what to do next.

"Just put it in your mouth and move your head up and down," she explained.

Gabrielle pulled Bill's prick upwards, opened her mouth and stuck his cock inside. She noticed his cock felt harder than when she had first touched him. She had to pull it away from his stomach to get at a better angle. She bobbed her head up and down a couple of times, studying the feel of him against her tongue. Though the bottom side of his cock was full of veins she could see, it felt flat against her tongue. She noticed how the ridge of his cock head tugged gently at the corners of her mouth. When she inhaled, she could smell him. He smelled like a man and she liked it. 

"You're officially a cocksucker," Fleur whispered in Gabrielle's ear after brushing away a handful of fiery red locks. 

Fleur's coarse language sent a stunned shiver through Gabrielle that ended between her legs with a demanding tingle of excitement. Oh fuck, she's right! Gabrielle thought. There had been few times in her young life when something magical had happened. Receiving her school acceptance letter had been one of those moments. She could remember the out-of-body thrill she had felt reading that acceptance letter and how she had repeated in her mind I'm now a student! a dozen times until she believed it. That happened again, though her thoughts were more explicit. I'm a cocksucker! I'm really doing it! This is really happening! I'm sucking cock!

"Don't be a dick hog," Fleur said, pulling Bill's hard-on away from Gabrielle and putting him inside her mouth. Gabrielle watched her sister going at him. Fleur was more aggressive, wrapping her hand around his prick, tugging and pulling while she bobbed her head up and down. "Your turn," she said, holding Bill's cock out for Gabrielle's mouth and she didn't let go even after Gabrielle began sucking.

"Oh fuck," Bill moaned as he watched the two pretty girls taking turns. "That's so hot."

"Is she doing good?" Fleur asked.

"Oh hell yes!"

"So, she's a good cocksucker?"

"The best!"

"Better than me?" 

"Not better," he quickly corrected. "But she's good, too."

"Beginner's luck," Fleur teased and once more took his cock away from Gabrielle for her turn. 

"Am I really doing it okay?" Gabrielle asked. Bill gave her an eager nod and she could see the joyful look in his eyes Fleur had described. She had been right about that.

"So close," Bill sighed.

"Do it in Gabrielle's mouth," Fleur insisted, pushing his swollen cock back towards her boyfriend. 

"In her mouth?" Bill asked. He sounded surprised. Gabrielle didn't see the emphatic way Fleur nodded her head.

"Don't you dare stop when he cums," Fleur told her, her hand again finding the back of Gabrielle's head. "This is the best part."

Gabrielle groaned around her mouthful of cock. Bill was bigger, fatter and longer than before. She could feel Bill's prick twitching, was he doing that? She didn't know what to expect when he came: how hard would it shoot out? Would she choke on it? What did it taste like? 

The first ropey strand of Bill's orgasm unexpectedly struck the top of her mouth and surprised her. It didn't drown or gag her, only surprised her. She felt his cock contracting as it happened, though later she would think of it as throbbing. It happened again and again. She felt the warm, thick fluid landing on her tongue and kept sucking without swallowing. She wasn't sure how to swallow with something inside her mouth. She never counted how many pumps he gave her. She thought it was four or five, maybe more. All she really knew was how she wished he would keep going. She pulled away and swallowed.

"Hey, I wanted some of that, too!" Fleur complained. Gabrielle didn't realize she had done anything wrong and before she apologize, Fleur shoved her mouth against Gabrielle's lips, she pushed her tongue inside and began a deep French kiss Gabrielle never expected.

"Now THAT'S hot!" Bill said. Gabrielle looked pass Fleur's head at him and saw Fleur was flipping him off. That made her laugh and it broke up their kiss. "You guys could have done that sooner," Bill said with an appreciative smile.

Fleur pulled on Bill's prick, coaxed another droplet of creamy white semen from his tip and lapped it up without sharing. 

"I didn't know I was supposed to share," Gabrielle apologized.

"That's okay. We'll work on that next time," Fleur said and gave Gabrielle a quick kiss. "You are a good kisser, though."

Fleur handed Bill his clothes. “Remember our deal – don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want my little sister to gain an unwanted reputation.”

"Yeah, okay," he said, looking amazed and confused. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Maybe," Fleur allowed and pulled away. She sat across the room with Gabrielle. Unsure what she was supposed to do, Gabrielle sat next to her while she watched the cute guy get dressed. Already, she wanted a second try.

The trio was quiet as Bill finished dressing. He stood, smiled and admitted, "I'm not sure what to say, so I guess just 'thank you?'"

"Good enough," Fleur said with a smile. “Thank you for being gentle with Gabby.”  
Fleur rose to give her boyfriend an affectionate kiss. She was glad he had enjoyed it so much – now she would feel less bad about her little encounter with Harry.   
“How about I go and make us some breakfast?” Bill beamed. To Fleur’s satisfaction, he seemed very content.   
“Great idea!” Fleur and Gabrielle agreed. Kissing his girlfriend once more, and smiling at Gabrielle, Bill left.

"That was the hottest, sexiest and craziest moment in my entire life!" Gabrielle squealed as soon as the door closed. "I'm so fucking horny right now I can't stand it!"

"Watch your language!” Fleur scolded, but couldn’t hold back her own smile. “Now you’ve upheld your half of the bargain, how about we go and see if Harry’s amenable?” 

"Yes please!” Gabrielle said, her head spinning, and she wondered if this was how it felt to be drunk. 

\----------------  
The two French sisters found Harry in the sitting room in the armchair nearest to the crackling fire. The house was still quiet; not even Molly had found the energy to get up yet. As the girls approached, his face turned bright red. Clearly, his encounter with Fleur the night before was still fresh on his mind.  
“Go and ask him.” Fleur whispered in her ear.

"I don't know . . ." Gabrielle began and gave up on finishing her thought as Fleur sat down next to the surprised looking man. Gabrielle sat across from them. He gave them a shy, uncertain smile.

"It's okay, we don't bite," Fleur told him. She gave her sister a pointed look, urging her to say something. 

"Did you enjoy the party last night?" Gabrielle blurted out. 

Harry blushed even more, looking anywhere but at Fleur. “Yes, thank you.” 

"What was your favourite part?" Fleur quizzed, managing to keep a straight face.

"What?" Harry said, looking bewildered. He wondered where this was going. Fleur knew full well what his favourite part had been. Had she told Gabrielle? Why was she toying with him?

Fleur smirked, enjoying Harry’s embarrassment. It was amazing, she thought, how bold and commanding he had been while fucking her bum, compared to his timidity here. She shot Gabrielle another pointed look.   
Go for it! Fleur mouthed with a daring glare in eyes. Gabrielle froze while Fleur rolled her eyes and took the lead. "So, let me ask you a question," she began. "What if I said my sister wanted to practice her blowjobs, and I volunteered you because I could trust you to be gentle?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t expected that his encounter with Fleur last night would be any more than a one-time thing, as much as he desired the contrary. "Are you serious?”

"You can't tell," Gabrielle blurted out. "I mean, if we do this, you can't ever tell anyone about it."

"The same goes for you!" Harry smirked. He had a nice smile. 

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Getting up, they led Harry back to their room. Bill, hopefully, would be preoccupied with breakfast for long enough to finish Harry off. Fleur locked the door as a precaution.   
"Are we really doing this?" Harry asked, as they set him down on Bill and Fleur’s bed.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Gabrielle said, pushing herself to keep the lead. She gave him a smile she hoped looked reassuring. 

It seemed impossible for his eyes to get any wider until Fleur began working the front of his jeans. Somehow, his eyes did grow a fraction bigger. She pulled down his trousers, pushed him backward and pulled Gabrielle in front of him.

Harry was already hard. His cock was huge. Compared to Bill's sizeable appendage, Harry's was significantly larger, in Gabrielle’s estimation. 

"It's okay for you to cum in my mouth," she said as she dropped her knees. She wrapped her hand around his cock, noticing how her fingers couldn’t touch her thumb. That wasn't true earlier. With Bill, her fingers just about reached her thumb because his cock had been thinner. Harry's cockhead was more pronounced, giving his cock more of mushroom like appearance. Gabrielle wrapped her lips around his manhood and began bobbing her head up and down.

Gabrielle knew immediately that she loved sucking cock. Having a man's hard cock inside her mouth felt like an intimate kiss. She could taste his flesh. She could smell his manly musk and she liked that. She had always noticed a sexy aroma that came with nudity and she liked nuzzling against what she believed was the source of that aroma. She could pull back her head and really look at his manhood, though when she pulled away, Fleur took that as her turn.

Gabrielle rocked back on her heels and spent more time noticing Harry than Fleur. She admired the wet, slickness coating his staff from their mouths. She noticed how Fleur grabbed at his balls and realized she had forgotten to do that. Harry moaned. Gabrielle studied his face; the eager, disbelieving look in his eyes. How he looked desperate and needful. 

"Can I cum in her mouth?" Harry asked. He was ashamed at how quickly the girls were finishing him off. He’d been quite proud of his stamina with Ginny and Fleur, but doing this with veela was just on another level. Gabrielle nodded but Fleur felt differently. She pulled away and held his cock out for her sister's mouth.

"No, do it in her mouth. She loves the taste of cum."

Harry's cock felt wet, slippery and hot from Fleur's mouth. Gabrielle heard her sister's words. Was that true? Did she love the taste of cum? She had enjoyed feeling Bill coming in her mouth, but it had happened too fast for noticing the taste. She gave an affirmative moan and kept sucking. She felt Harry's cock twitching, throbbing with his need. She remembered wanting to grab his balls and as soon as her hand softly closed around his sac he groaned loudly and she was rewarded with the pumping pulse of his orgasm splashing against the roof of her mouth a couple times before easing into softer pulses that coated her tongue. This time, she was careful not to swallow. After she guessed his orgasm was done, she turned to Fleur and pressed their mouths together. 

Fleur immediately pushed her tongue inside Gabrielle's mouth. Their tongues danced as they kissed the way lovers do. Harry's cumshot was shared between them. Gabrielle had a chance to notice the slightly salty, slightly acid flavor of semen and she liked it. She was tasting the essence of a man and greedily chased after it. She sucked on Fleur's tongue, determined to keep as much of his seed as she could for herself. Fleur's greedy eagerness matched hers and their kiss began the most soulful and intense kiss Gabrielle had ever experienced.

The two sisters rocked back on their heels and shared a startled, amazed look. "Damn, you're a good kisser," Fleur sighed. 

"That was hot," Harry said, rubbing his cock. "Can we do it again?"

"Can you come again?" Gabrielle asked, already wanting more.

"I'm still hard," their new lover pointed out. 

"It's going to take too long," Fleur said, conscious that Bill could return at any moment.

"I don't care," Gabrielle replied and started sucking him again. There was a drop of cum left behind and she was glad to find it first. She looked up and saw Harry lounging backwards again, content to let her work her magic. Gabrielle wondered if he could see the smile in her eyes. It didn't matter. She bobbed her head up and down and swirled her tongue around his cock.

"Oh yeah," Harry groaned, though he didn't feel close to having an orgasm. Gabrielle remembered his balls and began fondling them.

"You can suck those, too," Fleur pointed out, her face close to Gabrielle as she eagerly watched. "Let me show you."

Gabrielle pulled away and watched as Fleur pressed her mouth against Harry's ball sac. She nursed on one ball and then the other before pressing her mouth tightly against the man and managed to put both of balls inside her mouth. She made a "pop" sound when she pulled away. She stroked his cock, looked up at him and smiled. "Feel good?"

"Oh fuck yeah," he moaned.

Gabrielle noticed again the intimacy of giving a man a blowjob. Pressing her face against his cock so she could nurse on his balls felt remarkably intimate. She saw his long, wet looking cock dancing and throbbing in front of her eyes. 

"You look sexy doing that," Fleur said before she leaned closer and wrapped her lips around Harry's cock again. Butt out! was the first reaction that crossed Gabrielle's mind but it left her as quickly as it had occurred. She pulled back, admiring Fleur. She looked sexy, too and Gabrielle felt a needful ache between her legs. She had spent so much time noticing the man she had mentally dismissed noticing anything more about Fleur than technique. Grounded in the moment and more relaxed gave Gabrielle a chance to admire the sheer sexuality of seeing Fleur's full lips wrapped around Harry's fat dick. She saw Fleur's tongue, the same tongue Gabrielle had felt in her mouth and Gabrielle pushed closer. She kissed the junction of Fleur's mouth and Harry's prick. Fleur's eyes went wide, she pulled away, smiled and when Gabrielle kissed Harry's cock, so did Fleur. They played tongue tag around his hard-on and Gabrielle squirmed from the thrill of it. Fleur pulled away and gave Gabrielle the chance to enjoy Harry.

Gabrielle was glad they were still sucking him. She was glad Harry had an orgasm behind him. She had heard it took a man longer the second or third time than the first time. It gave Gabrielle the opportunity to explore and absorb the moment. She tried the thing with her hand she had noticed Fleur doing, where she had pulled up and down on the guy's cock while bobbing her head. She watched Harry's reaction and saw how much he appreciated it.

"So close," he murmured.

"Let him cum on your face," Fleur suggested. Gabrielle glanced at her sister and was surprised seeing Fleur clutching at her chest. "Do it," she insisted. "Wear it."

"Close," Harry growled with greater urgency.

"Cum on her face," Fleur commanded, taking over for Gabrielle. Fleur jerked off Harry with one hand while holding Gabrielle's face close. "Do it," she purred. "Cover my little sister’s face with your hot, sticky, warm cum. Cover it like you filled my tight little asshole last night.”

"Yes!" Harry groaned. "Yes!" His cock erupted with thick, ropey strands of semen. If his first orgasm had dulled his volume, it didn't show. His orgasm flew with the same intensity Gabrielle imagined she had felt inside her mouth. What was new was feeling his warm, wet semen striking her face. The first glob landed on her nose. The second struck her cheek, just above her mouth. The next shot pasted her lips while the next one was against her chin. 

Fleur was laughing and cheering at the same time. "Yeah! Do it! Paint her face!" After his final spurt Fleur cradled Gabrielle's face and began showering her with kisses. She nuzzled against Gabrielle and smeared his load across both of them, coating their mouths, nose, cheeks and chin with his gooey cream. They kissed, laughed, licked and kissed again while Harry watched and pulled on his spent prick. 

Fleur pulled away from the laughing, licking kiss-fest happening and glanced at Harry. "You need to go," she said, conscious that Bill could be back any moment.

Harry would have preferred to stay and watch, but he wasn’t going to push his luck. He’d already got two orgasms out of the beautiful French sisters, after all. Quickly, he threw his clothes back on.

Gabrielle shot him an appreciative look as he got up from the bed and walked to the door. She would never forget this. She’d had the Chosen One’s (big) cock in her mouth; she’d could still taste his delicious cum in her mouth and feel it on her face. She gave him a wink as he opened the door and snuck out; somehow, she doubted that this would be the last time she had an encounter with Harry Potter.


End file.
